


Slam and Kiss

by JustBeMe13



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Popsicle, Teasing, Trolling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-12
Updated: 2020-06-12
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:00:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JustBeMe13/pseuds/JustBeMe13
Summary: You never know when you're being trolled at school. Zoro and Sanji decide to mess with their classmates a little.
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 83





	Slam and Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> This was based on a vine I watched. 
> 
> Enjoy!
> 
> Author-chan

* * *

[Meme Video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WGUXwZucXUY&list=PLg4YOZk-WppxfqNUbwy0Z2rRyrmWfSaaw&index=11&t=0s)

Time 3:40

* * *

“You should treat ladies with respect, idiot,” a voice behind him said.

Zoro whipped his head around to look at the blonde student, who was leaning against the wall, idly sucking on a popsicle stick. He let go of Nami’s shirt and she stood back on her own two feet, giving him a glare worthy of fearing. She smoothed down her shirt and glared at him with fierce intensity. Zoro ignored her for a moment and stalked up to the blonde, planting his hand beside his head with a slam.

The girls behind him shushed themselves silent as they watched the duo stare at each other. Nami had a grin on her face wide enough to split her head apart. Zoro only had eyes for the blonde as he removed the popsicle stick from his mouth teasingly slow. It was agonizing to watch, but he had to endure.

“You got a problem with how I treat my friends?” he growled out, a smile teasing the corner of his lips.

The blonde looked up at him with those deep blue eyes and Zoro felt just a little bit lost. The student smiled and licked his red popsicle again, drawing Zoro’s gaze to it. Behind Zoro, some of the girls were squealing and shushing each other. The green haired student could hear Vivi pleading Nami to stop the both of them from destroying the classroom.

“Perhaps,” the blonde said, dragging Zoro’s focus back on him.

Zoro grinned toothily, “Well, spit it out, bastard.”

He leaned in slightly and felt the other’s breath wash over his face in a cool wave of sweetness. He drew back and was about to grab his shirt when the other leaned forward. Zoro was taken aback as the blonde murmured.

“Maybe I’m just jealous,” and kissed him square on the lips.

Zoro was frozen in shock for only a second, before he drew back with a face redder than a tomato. The girls squealed and Zoro brought a hand to his mouth in surprise. He glared at the blonde, but it softened into a small smile.

“You could have just said so, dumb cook,” Zoro said, fisting Sanji’s shirt and hauling him in for another kiss.

Sanji smiled against his lips and kissed him back. They pulled away after a few seconds and Zoro stared at Sanji’s face.

“You can’t be jealous, I should be jealous of you. With all that flirting and skirt chasing you do all day,” Zoro muttered. 

Sanji slapped him on the arm and Zoro laughed.

“I love you,” Zoro murmured as he pecked Sanji’s lips.

And again, the girls squealed and blushed. Sanji flushed as well and looked away.

“I love you too,” he whispered, for Zoro’s ears only.


End file.
